


The Snowy Mountains

by Tacodestroyeravenger



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacodestroyeravenger/pseuds/Tacodestroyeravenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a supernatural!Au Drabble where nothing really happens. It snows, Nate observes, Eliot brings a dead moose, Hardison complains, Parker is Parker, and Sophie is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lau

Nate saw the dark figure approaching, the heavy snowfall blurring the identity that he knew already. The boots crushed the deep snow and he got a look at the man that was nearing. A bear pelt sufficed as a cloak and he was wrapped up in warm fur clothing, but his attire was not what drew the most attention. He dragged the carcass of a moose behind him and blood smeared in the snow from the trail it left. Crimson stood out against the white nature and at close inspection, he noticed the smeared red on his mouth and lower face as well.  
"Another moose? Is that all there ever is here?" He heard Hardison beside him complain as he stepped out onto the front porch of the large, log cabin. The Mage was covered in layers upon layers of clothes, only his mouth was seen.  
A low growl answered him as the man addressed scowled.   
"I don't see you going out and hunting the food."  
"Why are you complaining? You like to hunt!"  
A smirk from the hitter revealed red tinted teeth and sharp canines.  
"You're right. I do like to hunt." The threat was implied and it made the Mage squeak in fear as he bolted back inside.   
A bark of laughter came out of nowhere, alerting him to the presence of the thief, sitting on the rocking chair not five feet away. She was bundled up, hands holding hot cocoa and breathing in the warm steam. A rustling noise made him look to her back, the white feathers huddled close to contain warmth. Her sense of humor made him smile, used to her odd ways.   
A cough came out of nowhere and he saw the grifter start to open the screen door.   
"Don't even think about it. Bed rest, now."  
A dangerous flash of red in those eyes made him gulp, not wanting to test his luck. But still, fate was on his side as the hitter came up the steps, dragging the moose carcass behind him and setting it in front of the door. A distressed sound was heard from the other side, the sick grifter about to protest but was stopped by a sneeze in her scarf.   
"Sorry, Soph. Can't skin em inside."  
The soft rumble Eliot gave made the fury die down in her eyes and Nate thanked the Lord for that small win.  
He turned away as Parker jumped up when Eliot offered to teach her how to skin the animal, flicking open a sick looking knife as he did so.  
Gazing out into the white abyss, he let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.


	2. Sophie is cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on the other fanfic site of more fluffy werewolf!Eliot. I thought Sophie needed some attention too;)

He walked in the door, shaking off the snow on his jacket and hair. It was the fifth time this week he had to run off the local predators that got too close or a pack that didn't know their place. He shivered despite the layers he had on, hastily thrown together but laid out and susceptible to the elements when he defended his territory. He glanced up when he heard a miserable cough, seeing Sophie bundled up on the couch. She was shaking like a leaf despite her proximity to the fireplace and the abundance of blankets wrapped around her. She seemed to be the only one in the room at the time and turned her head at his entrance, eyes and nose red from sickness. Relief spread over her features at his presence and he froze under her hopeful gaze.   
"Oh Eliot! You're back!" She interrupted herself with a sneeze. "I need to ask you a favor."  
He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what she desired from him.   
"And what's that?  
She blushed and looked down at her hands, mumbling her request. If he didn't have extraordinary hearing, he would've missed it. It was shock that made him ask.  
"What was that?"  
She looked back up at him when he spoke, exasperated and more confident than before.   
"You heard me."  
"Um...yeah but I was hoping I misheard."  
She gave an indignant snort, turning her head away from him as she crossed her arms.  
"Fine. You could've just said no."  
He chuckled at her appearance, snuggled underneath many layers and looking like a four year old that didn't get their favorite toy.   
"Okay." He gave in and started to take off his many coats.  
She craned her head back towards him, eyes widening as she saw what he was doing.  
"What are you doing?" A blush reddening her already flushed face.  
He stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his over shirt, yellowing eyes smirking at her.  
"You act like you don't know how this works." He retaliated as she spluttered for a response.   
"I didn't know you were going to do it in here!" She turned away abruptly, staring at the fireplace with a desperate fixation. How ironic that the woman who seduced men for a living came to be so bashful when she got to know other men in a platonic kind of way.   
He had his shirt off at this point, unbuckling his belt. He paused at her words, an almost sheepish look on his face.  
"Oh. Well um... Don't look."  
He finished undressing and gathered his clothes together in the corner. He then let himself feel the change, falling to the floor as his body twisted cruelly.  
It was done minutes later, a horse-sized wolf shaking itself to get reacquainted with this skin. Sophie brought her gaze around to see the dark wolf make its way towards her, claws loudly clacking on the hardwood floors. The wolf-Eliot she had to remind herself-or Sparky as Parker dubbed this form of the hitter, stopped in front of her. Sparky-Sophie just couldn't help but pick up the name Parker assigned-leveled a very sassy looking gaze on her. He leaned toward her and tugged on one of the outer blankets, pulling it with his teeth to the floor in front of the fireplace where he slowly spread it out. Then, giving her the closest expression to smug a wolf could get, he turned to stare at her.   
"Oh fine, be that way."  
She slowly pulled herself off the couch, taking the many blankets with her. She set a few more down on the floor for padded warmth and sat down under the amused gaze of Sparky. He gave his wolffish grin and she purposely uncovered the blankets on her left side. He strutted over and, after padding around a few times, curled his insanely warm body around the length of hers. She closed the blanket cocoon around them and immediately felt the difference of warmth. She sighed contently and leaned into his side, the thick fur both soft and comfortable. The large head tried to get a look at her, the yellow eyes filled with a warmth that helped her as much as the physical heat did. They both closed their eyes and started to relax.  
The door flew open with three new arrivals.  
"Hey! Nobody told me we were snuggling with Sparky!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests. Thanks to SophieD for reviewing the first chapter and reminding me that I had another;)


End file.
